The Servant of Tears
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Pemuda yang baru saja dibeli itu, sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia memilih bungkam. Dengan pandangan mata sayu tak ada semangat. Tentu saja begitu. Ia baru saja dijual. Dan kini ia telah dibeli oleh orang kaya, yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadikannya budak lalu kemudian menyiksanya. Ia lebih memilih diam.


"Lamaran pekerjaan?" seorang pemuda memicingkan matanya. Ia menatap sebuah brosur yang terpampang di tembok tepi jalan dengan pandangan heran.

"Memangnya ada pekerjaan untuk orang-orang seperti kami yang tidak pernah sekolah ini?" ia menggumam. Merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Entah pada siapa.

Pemuda itu segera melepas brosur iklan itu dan melipatnya jadi beberapa bagian. Ia ingin pergi ke bawah jembatan tempat tinggalnya, untuk memberitahukan pada teman-teman anak jalanannya yang lain tentang kabar itu.

"Yah, mungkin. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan bersama teman-temanku…" katanya. Sembari menaikkan bahu bidangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The Servant of Tears

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

Warning:

HARD YAOI! LEMON! Saya ga main-main dengan isinya! Gaje, nista, OOC, sangat abal, tidak bermutu, tidak suka jangan baca, jangan menyesal dan salahkan saya kalau terlanjur, pendek, tidak layak baca, lebih baik Anda keluar dari page ini kalau tak suka, bisa menyebabkan katarak pada mata, sekali lagi…

DON'T LIKE, SO DON'T READ!

Inget, ya, ini fic OOC! Jangan sampai kalian ngamuk karena watak para chara sangat berbeda dari aslinya!

Udah saya peringatin, sekian…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Pemuda itu menatap kosong pada tempat tinggalnya –bawah jembatan besar di pinggir kota-. Teman-temannya, ibunya, adik-adiknya, semua tak bersisa. Yang ada hanya puing-puing sisa reruntuhan jembatan itu.

Benar, jembatan besar itu runtuh beberapa jam yang lalu.

"IBU!" ia berteriak. Berlari ke arah puing beton yang bersisa. Berharap menemukan satu orang yang masih hidup. Setidaknya hanya satu.

Tangannya menggali sisa reruntuhan yang telah hancur. Namun tak ada.

Nihil.

Tak ada yang tersisa.

"Ikut kami, Nak."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya ini?" erang pemuda itu. Tatkala ia melihat dua orang dewasa memegang kedua lengannya, dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

Kedua orang itu mengikat tangannya ke belakang. Dan membiusnya. Membuat pemuda itu pingsan di dalam mobil tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda itu, tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Seratus dollar!"

Tahu-tahu, tangannya sudah diikat dengan rantai ke belakang punggungnya. Sementara kaki dan lehernya diberi borgol besi.

"Lima ratus dollar!"

Yang ia mengerti, hanya rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya.

"Seribu dollar! Ada yang mau tambah?"

Dan pandangan matanya yang gelap.

"Seribu lima ratus dollar! Siapa yang mau tambah?"

Ia tak tahu itu suara siapa.

"Dua ribu dollar! Siapa lagi?"

Ia tak tahu apa yang orang itu lakukan pada dirinya nanti. Atau yang telah orang itu lakukan padanya.

"Dua ribu lima ratus dollar! Siapa selanjutnya?"

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak tahu.

"Tiga ribu dollar! Ada lagi?"

Dan sama sekali tak ingin tahu.

"Sepuluh ribu dollar!"

Kali ini, ada suara lain. Ia tak tahu siapa.

Sama sekali tak ingin tahu.

Hening. Tak ada yang ingin membalas. Tawaran orang tadi sepertinya telah membungkam yang lain.

Lalu, pemuda itu mendengar bunyi deritan besi. Jeruji tempatnya dipamerkan terbuka.

Dengan paksa, ia ditarik keluar. Masih dengan borgol di leher, kaki, dan tangannya.

Dan matanya kembali menerima cahaya.

"Apa… ini?" ia bertanya, dengan lirih.

Semua orang, yang duduk di sana. Menatapnya.

Ia segera tahu, mengapa hawa dingin menyeruak masuk ke celah kulitnya.

Ia tak berpakaian. Sehelai benang pun.

Dan orang-orang yang menatapnya itu, adalah para manusia kaya yang ingin membelinya.

Terbukti ketika seorang pria memberikan sejumlah uang pada pria lain, lalu membawanya.

"Aku ambil dia…" ucap pria itu. Yang tak ingin ia ketahui siapa.

"Terima kasih," jawab pria lain di depannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pria yang membelinya itu, melepaskan semua ikatannya, lalu memberikannya sebuah mantel. "Untuk menutupi tubuhmu," katanya singkat. "Di luar dingin, kau bisa sakit kalau tak pakai baju seperti itu," pria itu lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang berada di parkiran.

Pemuda yang baru saja dibeli itu, sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia memilih bungkam. Dengan pandangan mata sayu tak ada semangat.

Tentu saja begitu. Ia baru saja dijual.

Dan kini ia telah dibeli oleh orang kaya, yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadikannya budak lalu kemudian menyiksanya.

Ia lebih memilih diam.

"Umm… aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan kita. Mungkin mengobrol sedikit bisa membuat suasana nyaman," pria itu mengajaknya bicara, sambil menyetir.

Hening.

Diam.

"Bicaralah, aku tuanmu sekarang," ucap pria itu lagi.

"…" pemuda itu tak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya menggeleng.

"Namaku Hiroto. Kira Hiroto. Kau?" tanya pria itu. Kini melirik pada sang pemuda dengan mata_ emerald_-nya yang berbingkai kacamata.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong kakinya yang telanjang. Tak tertutupi apa pun. Bahkan alas kaki pun tidak.

"Hei, ayolah. Aku tak akan menyiksamu secara fisik…" entah apa maksud dari pria itu. Toh sekarang, pemuda itu adalah miliknya, bebas ingin diperlakukan bagaimanapun oleh sang pria.

Ckiiit.

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Sang pemuda yang agak terkejut hampir saja tubuhnya terjengkang ke depan. Ia menatap pria itu heran.

"Meskipun aku sudah bilang tak akan menyakitimu, kau tetap diam dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Barangkali kau masih takut padaku, 'kan? Kita bicara di rumah nanti," pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. Tak percaya dengan 'rumah' yang dikatakan pria tadi.

Dan mobil mewah itu terus melaju di atas aspal. Mengabaikan keheningan yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Masaki."

"Hm?" gumam pria itu, Hiroto, kebingungan. Ia baru saja duduk di atas sofa biru yang empuk ketika pemuda tadi masih mengikuti langkahnya.

"Namaku Masaki," ulang pemuda itu. Masih dengan pandangan kosong yang ia pancarkan dari mata cokelatnya.

"Nama yang bagus, senang bertemu denganmu, Masaki!" Hiroto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Masaki.

Tapi yang ada, Masaki mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Terang saja, pria itu kebingungan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Masaki… Santai saja denganku, aku tak akan menyakitimu," dengan senyum lembutnya, Hiroto menghibur Masaki yang terlihat ketakutan dengannya.

Sedangkan Masaki, hanya merapatkan mantel pemberian Hiroto padanya. Mengurangi rasa dingin yang merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia merdeka. Bebas.

Tapi kini, ia sudah jadi milik orang lain.

Yang tidak ia kenal.

Hiroto berdiri, ia membalikkan badannya. Membuka kancing jasnya, sebelum jemari Masaki menggenggam jas hitam itu.

"Ada apa?" menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Hiroto bertanya.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Masaki menyahut. Sembari tangannya yang tidak memegang jas hitam Hiroto, mencengkeram mantelnya yang hangat.

Hiroto berbalik, ia mengusap kepala Masaki dan mengangkat dagunya. "Panggil saja aku 'Tuan'…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Tuan Hiroto…" ucap Masaki pilu. Masih memeluk erat-erat mantel tebalnya.

"Akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu. Ikuti aku," Hiroto menggenggam tangan Masaki lembut. Ia lalu menuntunnya ke lantai atas.

Seumur hidup Masaki, baru kali ini ia masuk ke dalam 'rumah'.

Maksudnya, 'rumah' yang benar-benar layak ditempati. Bukan di bawah jembatan tempatnya selama lima belas tahun itu tinggal.

"Tuan Hiroto tinggal sendiri?" karena keheningan, Masaki memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia tidak suka hening. Maaf saja, ia sudah tinggal di lingkungan yang berisik bertahun-tahun. Tak akan betah jika hanya diam dan ditemani hening yang ada.

"Ya, aku tinggal sendiri," senyum –atau seringai? Oh, entahlah- di wajah Hiroto bertambah lebar. Tidak, ia hanya senang karena Masaki mengajaknya bicara duluan.

Hiroto membuka sebuah pintu yang terlihat sangat mewah dan besar di mata Masaki. Terlihat sebuah kamar luas dengan nuansa hijau yang sejuk di balik pintu. Pria itu lalu mempersilakan Masaki untuk masuk.

Dengan canggung, Masaki masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Takjub, ia memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan.

"Tuan Hiroto…" panggil Masaki. "Ya?" respon Hiroto singkat.

"Kenapa Tuan membeli saya?" Masaki bertanya kembali. Berkat pertanyaan itu, Hiroto terdiam. Sedangkan Masaki hanya memperhatikannya dengan sudut matanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tinggal sendiri, 'kan? Aku kesepian, makanya aku membelimu," mendengarnya, Masaki menatap lantai keramik yang putih itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Tuan Hiroto ternyata sama saja dengan orang-orang lain yang ingin membeliku," masih menatap lantai, Masaki mencoba untuk memelankan suaranya, agar tak terlihat lancang di hadapan tuannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Hiroto. Mengangkat alisnya sebelah, pria berkacamata itu agaknya sedikit sebal karena ditanyai seperti itu.

"Maaf, Tuan! Maafkan saya karena bicara seperti itu!" ketika selesai mengatakan itu, Masaki merasakan ada tarikan yang memaksa tangannya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Entah kemana.

Ia tidak berani bertanya. Ia takut disiksa.

"Ke sini kau!" bentak Hiroto sembari memaksa Masaki masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Barangkali kamarnya.

"T-Tuan Hiro…"

"Diam!" desis Hiroto tak suka. Ia menabrakkan punggung Masaki ke dinding di ruangan itu, dan merapatkannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Masaki menunduk, tidak berani melawan.

"Aku sudah bilang tak akan menyakitimu secara fisik 'kan?" Masaki mengangguk. Meskipun ia masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hiroto.

"Aku memang tak akan melakukan itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya…" tenggorokan Masaki tercekat. Ia takut disiksa. Sangat takut.

"Puaskan aku…" katanya, sinis dan dingin. Masaki tidak mengerti apa yang orang itu bicarakan, ia pikir, Hiroto akan menyiksanya.

Tapi…

Hiroto malah membuka mantel Masaki. Pertahanan satu-satunya dari pemuda itu.

Wajah Masaki memerah. Malu.

Baiklah, mungkin ia memang sudah dipertontonkan di khalayak banyak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ini lain.

Ia merasa, sangat malu dengan pria itu.

"Jangan tutup matamu. Tatap aku, ini perintah!" titah Hiroto sembari kedua tangannya meraba dada Masaki. Merasa tak bisa melawan, Masaki akhirnya menurut dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Entah sejak kapan, Hiroto membuka kacamatanya.

'U-ukh…' wajah Masaki yang memerah, menjadi bertambah merah. Ia mengagumi dalam hati, dengan atau tanpa kacamatanya pun, Hiroto memang pria yang tampan.

"Kalau dipikir kembali, itu perintahku yang pertama, bukan?" tanya Hiroto. Masaki tak berani menjawab. Sungguh, menatap mata Hiroto pun rasanya ia tak sanggup.

Merasa pertanyaannya tak perlu jawaban, Hiroto menyeringai iblis. Ia lalu menjilati dan mengecup perlahan leher Masaki. Ia merasa, leher itu sangat manis. Dan rasa manis itu menjalar hingga ke dadanya. Meracuni seluruh otaknya. Membelenggu jantungnya.

Selesai dengan lehernya, Hiroto mencium kasar bibir Masaki. Yang tentu saja merupakan ciuman pertama bagi pemuda itu. Melihat matanya yang setengah tertutup dan genggaman erat kedua tangannya pada kemeja Hiroto.

Gerakan Masaki yang kaku dan seakan tak menerima itu, terang saja membuat Hiroto semakin mudah untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Masaki. Memelintir lidahnya dengan lembut, seakan hanya ada mereka di dunia ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan, keduanya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat membutuhkan oksigen.

Hiroto melepaskan ciuman kasarnya. Mengusap campuran _saliva_ mereka yang mengalir di sudut bibir Masaki dengan jemarinya.

Sedangkan Masaki, ia hanya bisa gemetaran. Sentuhan Hiroto membuatnya jijik. Sekaligus takut.

Takut…

Ia takut pada Hiroto.

Terlalu takut hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan membuka matanya pun ia tak mampu.

Melihat itu, Hiroto terdiam. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Masaki, dan memeluknya. "Maaf, ya…" gumamnya. Mengusap-usap rambut hijau Masaki lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

Masaki menggeram, tidak peduli tuannya itu akan marah atau menyiksanya. Yang ia lakukan, hanya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hiroto, dan pergi ke toilet.

"Hueek!"

Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Jika memang benar-benar berisi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hiroto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mencium bau daging panggang yang menusuk hidungnya. Dengan cepat ia melompat dari tempat tidur, dan berlari menuju dapur.

Lalu ia mendapati, rambut hijau yang bergerak-gerak sedikit. Mengikuti ayunan tubuh pemiliknya yang sedang memainkan penjepit di atas sebuah pemanggang.

"Masaki?" Hiroto memanggil, sembari mengucek kedua matanya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Ia kira, Masaki marah karena kejadian tadi malam.

Ia kira, Masaki akan semakin takut padanya karena itu.

Ia kira, Masaki membencinya.

Menoleh ke belakang, Masaki tersenyum lembut pada tuannya. "Tuan sudah bangun? Saya sedang membuat sarapan, tunggulah sebentar," ucapnya singkat.

Terperangah, Hiroto kemudian bertanya canggung. "Kau suka baju yang kuberikan semalam?" katanya pelan tatkala melihat Masaki memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu.

Masaki mengangguk. Tanpa menoleh pada Hiroto, "ya, terima kasih, Tuan Hiroto," ujarnya.

"Syukurlah…" sahut Hiroto, sembari maju ke arah Masaki. Ia melihat, Masaki sangat pandai memasak.

"Kau pandai memasak?" tanyanya, berbasa-basi. Masaki, masih membolak-balik daging panggangnya, tersenyum sambil menjawab.

"Saya tinggal di jalanan selama lima belas tahun bersama ibu dan adik saya. Ibu sering sakit-sakitan, dan adik masih kecil, jadi semua urusan rumah diserahkan pada saya. Yah, meskipun saya hanya bisa memasak yang mudah-mudah saja," Masaki menyiapkan sebuah piring. Ia lalu mengangkat daging panggangnya, dan meletakkannya di piring tersebut.

"Ini untuk Tuan," katanya ketika menaruh piring itu di atas meja makan. Hiroto menatap piring itu bergantian dengan Masaki, keheranan.

"Untukmu mana?" kedua alis Hiroto mengernyit. Sementara kedua bola mata Masaki membulat besar. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Saya tidak terbiasa makan makanan seperti ini. Tuan Hiroto makan saja duluan," jawabnya, menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Hiroto.

Ketika Masaki duduk, Hiroto juga duduk. Dengan pandangan heran dan kecewa –jelas saja ia heran, tidak mungkin anak jalanan pernah makan daging mahal apalagi memasaknya! Matang sempurna pula!-, Hiroto mulai memakan daging tersebut.

"Enak!" komentarnya, mengabaikan pujian sekaligus sindiran yang ia lontarkan hanya di dalam hatinya tadi.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu…" balas Masaki sambil tersenyum riang. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya yang ramping sebagai perwujudan rasa gembiranya, meskipun ia tahu, hal itu tidaklah perlu dilakukan.

Merasa canggung, Masaki memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Hiroto. Caranya makan, arah matanya, gerakan mulutnya, dan-

Ugh.

Entah kenapa, dahi Masaki mengernyit sedikit ketika ia membayangkan tentang mulut tuannya.

Masaki merasa bersalah, ia lalu menggelengkan kepala hijaunya. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya barusan. Tidak, itu tidak boleh. Ia hanya seorang budak.

Tak lama, kedua mata _emerald_ Hiroto tertangkap oleh mata Masaki. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya tanpa maksud menuntut. Namun Masaki sudah menganggapnya seperti itu duluan.

"Tidak!" katanya cepat-cepat. Sama cepat dan canggungnya dengan rasa takutnya pada Hiroto yang masih hinggap di kepalanya sampai sekarang.

Ia takut.

Takut pada Hiroto.

Sangat takut.

Terlalu takut sampai rasanya gila.

Meski begitu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka, yang ingat tentang kejadian tadi malam. Maupun mengungkitnya.

Karena mereka berdua menyadari satu hal.

Masaki yang menyadari bahwa dirinya pantas menerima hal itu, sebab ia telah bersikap lancang di hadapan tuannya.

Sedangkan Hiroto yang merasa bersalah sehingga tak ingin membicarakannya. Tak ingin membuat Masaki kembali takut padanya. Walaupun ia yakin, Masaki pasti belum terbiasa dengan cara hidupnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Mereka menyadari itu di saat yang sama. Di mana mereka bergulat dengan tempat tidur masing-masing dan sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi, mereka sudah memikirkannya.

Selesai dengan acara makannya, Hiroto bangkit berdiri. Ketika melihat ke arah jam, matanya sedikit membulat. "Oh, sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat," katanya dengan tenang, seakan hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

Jelas saja sikapnya yang seperti itu, membuat Masaki agak terkejut. "Bukankah sebaiknya Anda pergi bekerja sekarang, Tuan Hiroto?" ia bertanya, sembari dengan cepat membereskan sisa piring dan alat makan lain yang berserakan di meja makan.

Yang Masaki lihat selanjutnya, Hiroto yang berjalan dengan tenang dan mengabaikan semua yang pelayannya itu katakan. Bahkan menoleh pada Masaki pun tidak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kariya Masaki, lima belas tahun. Lahir dan hidup di jalanan sepanjang napasnya, membuat pemuda yang kerap memutar mata ini mahir memasak, mencari uang, dan terbiasa hidup dalam kesusahan. Meski begitu, ia tak diajarkan untuk mencuri dan mengambil hak orang lain. Sesusah apa pun dirinya.

Sekitar dua hari yang lalu, jembatan tempatnya seumur hidup itu tinggal di bawahnya, runtuh karena sebab yang tak jelas. Ibu, adik, tetangga, dan teman-temannya yang bergantung tempat tinggal pada jembatan itu, semua tak bersisa. Meninggal seiring dengan hancurnya badan jembatan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Masaki dibawa oleh dua pria aneh. Membius dan mengikat kedua tangannya, dan membawanya dengan mobil yang juga aneh.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Karena setelah dua pria aneh itu membawanya, ia sudah dimasukkan ke dalam jeruji, dan dipertontonkan secara tidak senonoh. Dengan tanpa pakaian, serta mata yang tertutup. Ia telah dijual dalam sebuah perlelangan budak.

Lalu, ia dibeli oleh seorang pria tampan dan kaya, bernama Kira Hiroto, dan tinggal di rumahnya sebagai pelayan pribadi pria itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Masaki pergi dari 'rumah' ini. Jika memang ini pantas disebut sebagai rumah.

Karena, ia seperti burung yang ada dalam sangkar.

Semua pintu dikunci. Jendela tertutup rapat dan itu juga dikunci –kalaupun tidak dikunci, tidak akan ada gunanya mencoba kabur, semua jendela itu telah ditambahi teralis dengan jarak masing-masing teralis sangat sempit-. Rumah sebesar dan seluas ini tak mungkin Masaki kelilingi hanya untuk mencari jalan kabur.

'Percuma saja', pikirnya putus asa.

Haa, ia merasa seperti dipenjara.

BIIIP.

Itu tandanya. Hiroto, tadi pagi ia bilang, kalau jika ada bunyi seperti yang tadi terdengar, berarti ia sudah pulang.

Sebelum berangkat kerja, Hiroto telah mewanti-wanti Masaki tentang segala hal mengenai rumahnya. Masaki sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Hiroto katakan, tapi yang pasti, hanya satu yang bisa ia tangkap dalam otaknya. Kalau ada suara alarm, berarti Hiroto sudah pulang.

Seperti yang pernah ia tonton di televisi umum –yang sering ia lihat di etalase toko penjual barang elektronik, ia menyebutnya 'televisi umum'-, Masaki berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak benar-benar di depan, ia tidak berniat bunuh diri dengan berada tepat di depan pintu dengan risiko pintu tersebut akan menghantam hidungnya ketika dibuka.

Merapikan pakaiannya sedikit, Masaki ingin terlihat rapi di pandangan tuannya. "Selamat datang, Tuan Hiroto," katanya sembari mengumbar senyum.

"Hm? Aku pulang, Masaki. Kenapa kau belum ganti baju?" dalam sekejap, Masaki berpaling ke arah pakaiannya kembali. Ia menatap heran kepada tuannya, bergantian dengan pandangan malu terhadap bajunya.

"Saya belum selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah. Nanti akan saya ganti, Tuan Hiroto mau-"

"Tidak usah. Kau tak perlu ganti baju," ucapan Hiroto barusan, telah membuat Masaki berpikir kalau tuannya sedang marah besar terhadapnya. Perihal ia yang tak kunjung mengganti bajunya padahal matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

Menunduk, Masaki merasa amat bersalah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di sisi tubuhnya. 'Apa yang harus ku-'

Pikirannya barusan terpotong, ketika Hiroto, dengan keras menubrukkan dirinya ke dinding –lagi, dalam dua hari-.

"A-ada ap- MMPPH!"

Kembali, ucapannya terpotong.

Karena kali ini, Hiroto menyatukan bibir mereka, dengan kasar. Bahkan lebih kasar dari kemarin.

Hiroto mencium, menjilat, dan mengisap bibir Masaki. "Kau sudah pernah melakukan ini?" tanya pria itu, ketika ia sedang menjilat dan mengisap bibir Masaki.

"M-melakukan… apa?" dengan amat sangat perlahan, Masaki balik bertanya. Tanpa disadari oleh matanya yang tertutup, Hiroto menyeringai iblis.

"Oh," katanya, singkat dan terdengar datar. Tapi bagi Masaki itu adalah sebuah pertanda buruk. Sangat buruk.

Hiroto tidak hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pelayannya, tapi juga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Masaki. Memainkan dan memelintir lidah itu lembut. Dengan satu tangannya menelusuri dan membuka baju Masaki, membelai perut dan dada pemuda itu.

Bruk.

Tidak tahan, Masaki menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Ia merasa, kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk jatuh di bawah tubuh tuannya.

Masih dalam posisi berciuman.

"Nggh…" Masaki mendesah, tangan kanannya tak bisa ia gunakan karena ditahan dengan tangan kiri Hiroto. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mati rasa. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, selain mendesah dan menerima saja perlakuan Hiroto padanya.

Hiroto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Masaki, lalu mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Mata _emerald_-nya bisa melihat, _saliva_ mereka yang bercampur di sudut mulut Masaki. Dan mengalir ke dagunya.

Ketika tangan kasar Masaki ingin mengusap _saliva_ itu, jemari lentik Hiroto menahannya. Disambut dengan pandangan heran dari pelayannya itu.

Dengan cepat, Hiroto menjilati dagu Masaki hingga bersih. Sedangkan sang pemilik dagu hanya merinding dan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau bergetar…" ucap Hiroto, singkat dan terdengar seperti mengejek, sebelum wajahnya terbenam di bahu Masaki yang kecil. Mengecup dan mengisap perpotongan antara leher dan bahu pelayannya. Membuat tanda kemerahan yang mencolok di sana.

Masaki sudah hampir menahan napasnya ketika ia pasrah saja saat Hiroto membuka bajunya. Rasa dingin akibat bersentuhan dengan lantai tiba-tiba merasuk ke kulitnya.

Tapi rasa dingin itu, segera terganti dengan panas tubuh Hiroto yang terus menempel padanya. Sehingga ia tak merasa dingin lagi, melainkan panas yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Tanpa disadarinya, kepala Hiroto mulai bergerak ke arah dadanya. Pria dua puluh tahunan itu menjilati tonjolan kemerahan Masaki yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Dan tangan kirinya yang tak lagi menahan tangan kanan Masaki, kini membelai lembut tonjolan di dada sebelahnya.

"Ah…" Masaki merasa nyaman. Ia, tanpa bisa disadari, merasa sangat menikmati seluruh permainan Hiroto. Padahal sebelumnya, ia merasa jijik dengan sentuhan dari tuannya itu. Sampai-sampai ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tapi mungkin sekarang lain.

Ia sudah mulai menerima perlakuan Hiroto.

Karena bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah seorang pelayan. Ia harus mematuhi dan menerima apa pun yang dilakukan tuannya terhadap dirinya.

Entah sejak kapan ia telah berpikir seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, ia pelayan –atau mungkin budak? Selama dua hari ini Masaki tak pernah mendengar sesuatu apa pun yang berhubungan dengan gaji, lagipula ia memang dibeli-, dan Hiroto adalah tuannya.

Ia milik Hiroto.

Jadi pria itu bebas melakukan apa pun padanya.

Masaki tiba-tiba merasakan kalau dirinya tak berbalut sehelai benang pun. Dan ia juga merasa, kalau wajahnya semakin memanas.

Ah, untung saja tadi dia sempat menutup pintu depan rumah Hiroto.

Tangan Hiroto kini tak lagi membelai dada Masaki. Kini tangan itu telah berpindah tempat ke selangkangannya. Memainkan benda miliknya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

"Ngg…" Masaki sebenarnya sudah tak tahan lagi, ia ingin mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Tapi bibirnya kembali dibungkam Hiroto dengan brutal.

"Ukh!" akhirnya, pelayan itu melepas ciuman maut Hiroto, tatkala ia merasa ada yang keluar dari selangkangannya. "Tu-tuan Hiroto… s-saya… ingin ke toilet…" ucap Masaki lemah.

Hiroto bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Masaki, "tidak usah," katanya sambil menjilati cairan Masaki yang baru saja keluar di telapak tangannya.

"T-tapi nanti lantainya… ngh! B-basah…" di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, Masaki mendesah kembali, cairannya itu keluar lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan saja di sini. Aku yang bersihkan," sahut Hiroto, masih menjilati cairan Masaki.

Masaki mengangguk patuh. Hiroto menarik kedua tangannya dengan lembut, membuat tubuhnya terduduk di hadapan tuannya. Dan Hiroto…

Membuka resleting celananya.

Masaki mengernyit heran. Sebagai anak jalanan, ia tak pernah mengetahui dunia luar. Yang ia tahu hanya bekerja dan mencari uang untuk makan.

Tapi, pikirnya, mungkin orang-orang yang memang telah kaya punya pemikiran yang agak lain.

Hiroto menundukkan kepala Masaki, menghadap kepada miliknya yang telah menegang. Sang pria memaksa pelayan mungilnya itu untuk memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut hangat Masaki.

"Uhuk!" Masaki terbatuk saat milik Hiroto menghantam kerongkongannya. Membuatnya tersedak, dan merasa mulutnya sangat penuh.

Masaki tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi ia hanya mendiamkan milik Hiroto itu di dalam mulutnya. "Jilat itu, ini perintah," kata Hiroto sambil mengecup pelan puncak kepala Masaki. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut pelayannya.

Dengan patuh dan ragu, Masaki menjilati milik Hiroto yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Hal itu sulit dilakukan, karena mulutnya tak bisa membuka lebih lebar dan membuat _saliva_ mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Ah… ya, begitu. Kau pintar," puji Hiroto. Berusaha keras menahan desahan yang ia nikmati ketika Masaki menjilati miliknya.

Masaki, yang mulanya ragu dan terlihat agak jijik, kini malah menikmati dan terus memberikan _service_ pada tuannya itu.

Namun ia segera terbatuk, saat sedikit cairan tiba-tiba membasahi dinding mulutnya.

Masaki melepaskan mulutnya dengan tergesa, ia agak kaget dengan cairan yang tadi menyembur di dalam mulutnya. "A-apa itu tadi?" tanyanya, sambil mengelap mulutnya yang dibasahi sedikit cairan itu.

"Maaf, itu cairanku…" jawab Hiroto malu. "O-oh…" kata Masaki sembari mengernyit heran. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan cairan yang keluar tadi. Baik miliknya ataupun milik tuannya.

'Tidak mungkin itu _urine_,' pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Yang ini lebih kental dan…'

'Manis…' Masaki menatap lantai dengan wajah memerah. Malu, ia menunduk menyembunyikan muka.

Melirik Hiroto sedikit, dalam sesaat Masaki merasa ada yang salah dengan wajah tuannya. Sangat merah, sepadan dengan warna rambutnya. "Tuan Hiroto kenapa?" ia bertanya polos.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Hiroto. Ia membuka pakaiannya satu per satu, hingga benar-benar berkeadaan seperti Masaki.

Kini mereka. Sama.

Tidak ada yang memakai pakaian.

Dengan polos dan kosong, Masaki memperhatikan tubuh tuannya.

Kulit putihnya, leher maskulinnya, dada bidangnya.

Tanpa sadar, Masaki membelai tubuh tuannya. Menelusuri seperti apa tubuh indah itu jika berada dalam sentuhannya. "Ah…" desahnya, terlarut dalam fantasinya sendiri.

Dan tanpa ia sadari pula, tubuh Hiroto mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Dan melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah Masaki duga.

Yaitu…

Memasukkan miliknya, ke dalam lubang Masaki yang sempit.

"Akh!" erang Masaki. Terkejut dan kesakitan. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang Hiroto lakukan sama sekali tak bisa membuatnya berpikir.

Sakit.

Itu yang ia rasakan.

Walaupun Hiroto melakukannya dengan amat perlahan, tapi Masaki bisa merasakannya, rasa panas yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Uuuh…" ia mendesah kembali. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini. Masaki terlalu lemah di hadapan Hiroto.

Hanya Hiroto.

Ia milik Hiroto.

"Sakiit…" keluh Masaki. Tapi Hiroto sepertinya tak berniat untuk berhenti, dan terus saja memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit Masaki. Hingga masuk seluruhnya. "Bersabarlah… sedikit lagi," ujar Hiroto, menyadari betapa sempit dan ketatnya lubang Masaki.

"T-tapi… sakiit…" kembali, Masaki mengeluh lagi. "Akh!" ia menjerit, tiba-tiba.

"A-apa itu?" ia bertanya, seakan menuntut jawaban yang cepat.

"Titikmu," Hiroto menjawab singkat.

Masaki, secara mendadak, memeluk Hiroto. "Rasanya nyaman…" lirihnya sembari membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hiroto.

Menyadari bahwa Masaki menyukai _service_ darinya, Hiroto menggerakkan pinggulnya. Berharap pelayan kecilnya yang manis itu akan semakin merasa nyaman dan terus memintanya untuk menyentuh titik itu lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Masaki…" pagi hari, Hiroto memulai pembicaraan di meja makan. "Ya?" respon Masaki singkat.

"Kurasa…" Masaki memiringkan kepala hijaunya, menunggu. Dan kedua bola matanya membulat ketika mendengar kalimat Hiroto selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Lama.

Hening.

Diam.

"Saya pikir, saya juga begitu, Tuan Hiroto…"

Lalu, kedua bibir bertemu. Dan lidah saling bertautan, di pagi itu.

.

* * *

_**END**_.

* * *

.

Corat-coret author:

Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga! Fic nista dan abal dari author yang juga nista dan abal!

Akhir-akhir ini, saya jadi ketularan **Kuroka**-san nih, jdi HiroMasa shipper juga... habisnya kalau diliat-liat, mereka kan manis banget...

maaf, y ngaret, Kuroka-san, maaf juga kalo ficnya abal *pasti*, saya emang author yang ga guna, hehehe...

okelah, fic ini seperti biasa, tanpa diedit, jadi kalo ada typo tolong kasih tau y...

silakan review bagi yang berkenan...


End file.
